Love That Was There
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: When Hinata thought she was alone there was one more alone than her she soons finds herself in the arms of the Uchiha revanger Sasuke' s arms what will happen read and fines out Hinata and Sasuke story if you don't like it don't read it R&R


Love that was there

As Hinata walked into the streets of Konoha she thinks of her life and her friends and family she looks back on how silly she was to think Naruto would love her but she couldn't be more happy for him know his the 7th hokage married to Sakura they been together and she soon left her feelings behind her. It's like everyone had some one Ion married Sai and TenTen she married Lee everyone was devastated when Neji died even her she loved him like a brother even if they had their differences she loved him. As she walked she bumped into Sasuke "Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke are you alright " Hinata said to him " It's fine sorry as will I should have paid attention to where I was going" Sasuke said as he picked up her bag " Thank you Sasuke-Kun" Hinata said as Sasuke looks at her " See you around than" Saske said as he walked off. It's been years he finally came home works for Naruto and yet he's alone she always thought Sakura would be with him but after he came home she told him her feelings where just a crush nothing more she even don't say his name with the kun at the end of it it's like no one dose but she just did I maybe that's why he just look at her, after the war he changed he's not his old self after killing itachi and learning about your clan who would Hinata always looked at him even now she still dose.

"Finally you made it I thought you got lost" Ino joked to Hinata walked into the coffee shop "I'm sorry I bumped into Sasuke-kun on the way here" Hinata said and the girls look at her " You realize you called sasuke with the kun right " Sakura said as Hinata sit down " Yes I know "Hinata said to Sakura "Oh I see you like him don't you Hinata" I no said " What no he's a friend of mine yes he did things in the past and he will always be my friend" Hinata said with a blush " Oh she likes him a lot " Sakura said as she looked at her " Come on guys leave her alone " Tenten said " Sorry Hinata we where just kidding around " I no said " Ya we where just kidding around I mean I use to like him along with Ino" Sakura said as Hinata looked at them. " So what's going on girls" I no asked " I'm speaking time with Lee tonight " TenTen said " Naruto said he was taking me out tonight" Sakura said " Sai said after his mission he's all mine" I no said and they all looked at Hinata " What about you Hinata what are you doing" they asked her " I don't know I use to train to be strong know I don't know what to do" Hinata said. They talked for a while but all Hinata could think of was Sasuke she didn't know why but she did but deep down she knew why she was creating a crush on him " I was thinking of maybe growing my hair back" Hinata said and they all looked at her " Why on earth are you going to grow it back" I no said " Ya you look great with short hair anyways" Sakura said " Well I what to do it for this guy I like and he might like me more" Hinata said " It shouldn't matter short or long hair he should like you for who you are not for hair" Teten said to her " Maybe I should aske Sasuke if he still likes long hair" hinata though to her self. Lather after she talked with the girls she saw Sasuke walking " Hi Sasuke-kun how are you doing today" Hinata asked as she blushed " Hi Hinata you know you're the only one who called me Sasuke-kun since I returned home" Sasuke told her as he looked at her " Oh I need to asked you what would you think of my hair long again" Hinata asked him, " I really didn't pay much attention to girls hair but now I think you look beautiful with short or long hair but I love your short hair better" Sasue said as he touched her hair and she blushed " Thank you Sasuke-Kun I must tell you something I know I might be out of line but I have developed feelings for you feelings I thought I had when I thought I love Naruto know I know it was a silly crush but with you I feel more than that I love you Sasuke and if you don't in return I will respaced you but to know I will always love you " Hinata said to Sasuke as she looked at him " Hinata I feel honored that you love me and I love you too it's just I work for Naruto and I would have to leave you so often I don't what you to feel like your being all alone without me there " Sasuke said as Hinata lean forward to Sasuke " I can do it if it means I spread most of it with you" Hinata said and instally Sasuke kissed her right than and there Hinata closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sasuke he deepens the kiss and she moans into the kiss Sasuke pulls away " I'm not going to let others see what's mine come home with me " Sasuke asked Hinata smiled she knew he doesn't beg he was asking her to be with him " Yes let's go home" Hinata said and like that they puffed out of there.

Lemon part

Sasuke carried Hinata to his room soon it would be thire room he laid her on the bed and kisses down her neck " Oh Sasuke-kun ahh" Hinata moan out " Oh how I love it when you use to stuttered a lot oh how I loved it" Sasuke said as he removed her shirt looming at her large breast " D..Don't S..s..tare at me it's embarrassing" Hinata said Stuttering to him " he continued looking at her " I can't help but look at you " Sasuke said as he kissed down her stomach pulling down her pants " Wait Sasuke it's not fair I'm half naked and you still have your clothes on " Hinata said to him, " Than why don't you help me out of them than" Sasukesaid to her she blushed really red she raised herself up to his shirt and removed it from him she saw how all the years he's been gone he really worked on his body " That's right look all you like because soon I'll have my turn " Sasuke Said to her she smiled at him knowing he's like this with just her made her really happy. Hinata started to give him the same treatment he gave her sending electricity thero his body " mmm Oh that's nice oh when your done I'm going to make you feel the something I am" Sasukesaid as she pulled down his pants as she did he rolled them over " You little teas not right now you had your fun now it's mine turn" Sasuke said he started with her neck down to her breast he took the hard nipple in his mouth as he sucked on it he played with her other one " O..

O..h Sasuke that's feels so good more " Hinata beged him he sucked harder hearing her stutter made him harder " You keep doing that I might have to skip the for play here " Sasuke said as he went to the other breast " Oh Sasuke please take me make me yours" Hinata said to him " And make you skip me no way that's happening , your going to give me the same treatment I gave you than I'll make you into an Uchiha" Sasuke said Hinata smiled at him knowing he loves her " Your right you deserve this too" Hinata said to him he gave the twin breast it's treatment than he went lower all the way down to her panties he ran his finger on them " Oh Hinata your so wet just for me" Sasuke said as he pulled them down to her wet hot dripping core he started to pick her while he pushed his fingers in and out " Oh Sasuke-kun that feels really good oh please don't stop" Hinata screamed he kept doing it until she felt like she was going to exploded with pleaser " Ah ah ah S….sasuke…k..un I'm about to cum" Hinata said to him " Go ahead and cum for me " Sasuke said and just as he did she came all in his mouth she saw him drink her juices he came back up to her " Now it's your turn now" he said as he flipped them over she was now on top " I love you so much Sasuke-Kun " Hinata said to him " I love you too and for now on only you call me that you give me your smile your laught and last all your love " Sasuke said to her she cried a little to know this is the happiest day of her life, She started just like he did kissed his neck all the way down to he's chest " M…mmm Hinata that feels wonderful" Sasuke said as she kissed his chest to his eight pack abs she reached his boxer's and pulled them down she blushed at his long length " Sasuke-Kun is so big" Hinata though she reached out to touch him " mmm ya touch me more" Sasuke moan to her she smiled to herself that she makes him feel like this she put him into her mouth and sucked on him " Ah your mouth is so hot " Sasuke said she counties to sucked on him harder " Ya your so good at this" Sasuke said as she put more of him harder Ya Hinata suck me good make me cum" Sasuke said she counties to sucked on him he felt like he was going to explode inside her mouth and he did "Oh gosh Hinata drink it" Sasuke said he soon took her out and flipped them over " Now to make you cum and to make you my wife" Sasuke said to her " Yes Sasuke-Kun make me the mother of your children and your wife" Hinata said to him Sasuke... Oh.. Sasuke, yes.." She groaned as Sasuke probbed her so panties with his middle finger. Sasuke pulled himself up to kiss her again. Sasuke then pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger inside her. Hinata almost screamed in pleasure. Her walls clamped down on his finger tightly. Sasuke moved them in and out of her quickly, picking the pase up with each entrance as his thumb massaged her sensitive nub. He added a second finger and sissored his fingers, streaching her inside. Hinata let out a long moan."Sasuke-kun.. I... I want you inside me.." Hinata pulled back for a moment to pull Hinata's panties off. Then quickly discarding his own pants. Sasuke settled inbetween Hinata's legs and positioned his stiff member at her entrance. In one fluid thrust, he was burried to the hilt inside her. It took everything in him not to go wild. He knew she was in tears escaped Hinata's eyes at the pain of her virgin barrier being Sasuke's hands cupped Hinata's face and he rested his forehead over hers."I-it.. It h-hurts..." Hinata whimpered. "Shh.. Just tell me when to move." Sasuke whispered. After a minute, the pain subsided. After a minute, the pain subsided. Hinata experimented by clenching around him. Sasuke groaned in pleasure. "C-can I move now?" Sasuke murmmered in Hinata's ears. "Yeah." Hinata said. Sasuke pulled out slightly, then thrust back in. The friction caused them both to moan."S-Sasuke-kun.. G-go faster." Hinata said. Sasuke obliged, taking hold of Hinata's hips, he went faster, making her meet his thrusts by ramming her onto his member. Sasuke threw his head back, letting out a long moan. "Ah... Hinata… You're so warm... and tight.." Sasuke moaned. Sasuke thrust deeper inside of her. "Oh! R-right there. Yes... Right there!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke hit her sweet spot over and over again, finally driving her over the edge. Hinata screamed Sasuke's name as she climaxed. But Sasuke wasn't done yet. He pulled out of Hinata and flipped her over onto her stomach. What are you..- Nrggh!" Hinata was cut off as Sasuke rammed himself into her tight heat from behind. Sasuke had one hand on the middle of her upper back, pushing her chest and head into the sheets of the bed, while his other hand was on her hip, lifting her ass into the air. Sasuke thrust into her roughly this time. Giving into his animalistic instincts. "Yes.. Hinata... Oh fuck..." Sasuke groaned. Oh Lord! Fuck! Harder! Faster! I can't take this! Sasuke ! I need you so bad! Fuck me! Fuck me now! Please!" Harder and faster he worked her nether lips, in and out like a well oiled machine. She responded by moaning aloud and grabbing onto his bare back in desperation, clawing his skin with her nails. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Sasuke yelled out at her painful scraping, Sasuke didn't mind he loved it, Hinata, meanwhile, was on cloud nine. She was moaning and crying out in pleasure as her man had his way with her. His cock felt wonderful the way it probed in and out of her folds. The head of his cock hit her all the way back to her cervix each time it invaded her. She wrapped her arms around his back, clawing it with her nails, and her legs were wrapped tightly around her lover's waist, trapping him inside her and he pounded away. "Ohhhhh Sasukeeeeeee! Oh yes...Oh FUCK YES! Oh God! Its amazing!" Sasuke kept plowing into her, taking satisfaction in her obvious signs of pleasure. "Is it good Hinata? Does my cock feel good inside you?" Sasuke asked "YES! Your cock feels AMAZING inside me! More! Harder! Faster! I want more!" Hinata screamed He fulfilled his lover's desire as he quickly added more speed and force to his thrusting. He was plowing in an out of her at a fairly hardcore pace. The way he was grunting and she was moaning, you'd almost swear they were a couple of adult film stars. "OH FUCK! YES! SASUKE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! Fuck the shit out of me with that wonderful cock of yours! Fuck me long and hard and never stop! I love you Sasuke! I need you so bad! OHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke slammed into her even harder and faster, Already loosing control of his will. He wanted to the fuck her brains out, and clearly she wasted exactly the same thing! So, gathering all his legendary stamina, he thrust himself in and out like a madman inside her, desperate to bring her to her next release. "OOOOHHHH! YES! YES! YES! MORE! SASUKE-KUN, FUCK ME! FUCK ME WITH YOUR AWESOME COCK! POUND ME! VIOLATE ME! HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME! MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!" Hinata yelled. There was no way all her moaning, her yelling, her crying out in pleasure, and her tightening more and more around his length wasn't getting to him. He was doing it, he was finally pleasuring her for real this time, and she was loving every second of it! Harder and faster he moved, his speed almost inhuman. Hinata held him tighter and sloppily kissed his lips in between moans. She started bouncing her own hips off of the bed to match his powerful thrusts, adding to her own pleasure. Her breasts were moving up and down throughout this entire experience, the sight of which only served to turn him on even more. OH God! Hinata! Your pussy feels so good! Oh yeah! You feel so tight!" Sasuke said "Yes! I'm tight for you baby! Your cock feels so incredible inside my tight little pussy! Fuck it! Fuck my pussy! It belongs to you now! Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me more! I...I think...I think I'm gonna...CUM!" Hinata yelled With a yell of pleasure, the force of Sasuke's thrusts were finally too much for Hinata as her walls convulsed around his member and her juices drenched him. He thrusted lightly into her a few more times to keep her orgasm lasting as long as possible, until finally she fell back onto the bed a sweaty mess with her hair disheveled, her breathing heavy, and her lust utterly satisfied...for the moment. "Sa...Sasu...Sasuke…..that...that was...incredible..." Hinata said "I'm happy I could pleasure you my love." Sasuke said. As the Hinata caught her breath, she noticed something that felt really good coming from her waist. Her fiancé was still hard as a rock deep inside of her! "Sasuke-Kun...didn't you cum?" Hinata aked Sasuke smirked like something possessed, "Not even close." Sasuke said. At first the young woman looked terrified; what kind of inhuman sex machine was she getting married to?! But that moment of fear faded quickly as was replaced with only lust. "That's good to know," Hinata said, "because I'm nowhere near done with you yet Sasuke-Kun..." Hinata said lustfully. OOOOOOOHHHHH YES! FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE SASUKE-KUN! HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER! MORE!" Hinata screamed Sasuke was lying down on the bed as his fiancé was riding the shit out him! She was sitting on top of him in the cowgirl position as her hips bounced up and down on his rod over and over again. She would also take a time out to stop her downward thrusting to instead move her hips in a circular motion with his dick still inside her, driving her even more wild. Her hands were placed firmly on his washboard abs for her own support as she had her way with him. Hinata felt so powerful, so in control. The most powerful ninja in the word was at her mercy, all the while she was indulging herself in the greatest pleasure a woman could ever experience. It was almost too much, but she gathered her willpower and forced her arousal down as she continued to move up and down his tower. 'God! This feels so amazing! He's hitting me so deep this way! I could do this forever...' Hinata though As his future wife moaned obscenely as she constantly impaled herself on his cock, his eyes were hypnotized by the moment of her big beautiful breasts. They were constantly moving in a pattern as they jiggled up and down or around in a circular pattern. He couldn't resist. He pulled his hands off of their current resting place, Hinata's glorious ass, and cupped her breasts. Hinata moaned aloud at the feel of his hands on her big boobs and then his squeezing them. She always loved the way he would pleasure her breasts, whether massaging them lightly or getting rough with them, it meant no difference to her. "Suck on them! Oh yes! Sasuke, suck on my nipples while I fuck you! Oh YESSS!" Hinata yelled She rode his cock harder and faster, like a woman possessed, determined to deliver the best pleasure possible both for herself and for this wonderful man with her now. As she was indulging herself, Sasuke leaned forward off the bed and took one of her nipples into his mouth. "OOOOOOHHHHH! MORE! SUCK ME! Sasuke, that feels so good! Suck me and fuck me! Please!" As his tongue played with her erect nipple, he simultaneously used his delicate fingers to play with her other one, and also bounced his manly hips off of the bed to meet her downward thrusts. "OH Yes! Yes! Yes! More! Just like that Sasuke-kun! Suck me! Fuck me! Pleasure me and never stop! I love you so much Sasuke! I love you!" Hinata said Harder and fasterer their hips collided as he kept changing tactics on her breasts, herself getting increasingly more aroused throughout the whole experience. Hinata was loving the feel of his mouth and tongue on her breasts so much that she grabbed his head with her arm and held him in place there as she rode him even rougher. Moaning her pleasure aloud, she tore his head off of one breast and forced it only another one, never once letting up on her thrusting. "OH YEAH! Sasuke! Your tongue feels so good on my breasts! I love it! Suck me all you want. You like my taste don't you? How 'bout the way my pussy rides your cock? Doesn't it feel amazing?!" Hinata asked him. Sasuke pulled his head off of her breasts with a audible pop, never once letting up on his upward thrusts into her tight cavern. " Hinata , your breasts taste delicious! And yes, me cock feels incredibleinside of your pussy! I want to make love to you all night long!" Sasuke Hearing that last part seriously turned her on! As she rode him that much harder, she cried out "Yes! Please Sasuke! Make love to me all night long! I want this feeling to last forever! Pleasure me the way only you can! Show me how much of a sex god you are!" Hinata yelled "Oh yeah! I will Hinata! You're mine tonight, and I'm yours! God! You're like my own personal sex goddess! I never imagined this could feel so good!" Sasuke said "Me neither Sasuke! Oh GOD! Fuck me! Harder! Faster! Deeper! YES!" Hinata screamed. She kissed him roughly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He squeezed her ass with his hands and he thundered his cock upwards into her depths as she rode him desperately in his lap. Hinata was close, he could tell. He plowed into her rougher and rougher, herself matching his actions in perfect sync. And then he broke their kiss, which she was moaning into the entire time, by whispering a singer word into her ear. "Come..." That did it. That was the last straw that Hinata needed. With a mighty scream of satisfaction she came all over his cock, squeezing the life out of him to try and force him to cum with her...But it wasn't working. They did not even know how long they had been at this (frankly they wouldn't have cared either way), and even after bringing her to two mind-blowing orgasms with his cock he still hadn't cum! Hinata, after finishing moaning out her pleasure, collapsed onto her lover's chest, knocking him down onto the bed as she rested on his chest, his still hardened cock still deep inside her. Gathering her bearings, she looked down at the smiling face of her man as he ran his hand through her inago locks. She closed her eyes, smiled, and enjoyed this moment of bliss before leaning forward and claiming his lips again in a passionate kiss. But then she broke the kiss when she noticed something familiar. " Sasuke...are you still this hard inside me?!" Hinata asked Sasuke actually looked a bit embarrassed. "Umm...yeah. Sorry about that. I don't know why I haven't cum yet, but I swear it's nothing against you baby. You've been amazing to me tonight." Sasuke said She smiled as she affectionately ran her fingers along his strong chest. "No Sasuke, it's you who's been amazing to me..." Hinata said. Sitting up again, she exposed her naked body to him in all its glory, not a trace bit of shame to be found. From the pose she was in he expected her to start riding him again...But she didn't. Instead, all she did was lift herself off of his mighty meat stick, moaning at the felling of the loss, and got herself on her hands and knees on the bed facing away from him. Turning her head back to face him, she winked playfully at him as she shook her ass, making it crystal clear to him what she had in mind...

AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! YES! YES! SASUKE-KUN! MORE! OH YES! FUCK ME AGAIN! HARDER!" Hinata yelled. Hinata was in the doggy style position as her lover was pounding his erection into her wanting vagina once again, this time from behind. His hands rubbed and massaged her thighs and his hips repeatedly collided with her ass, which was in and of itself a huge turn on for the both of them. "Oh Hinata!" Sasuke moaned as he fucked her, "Baby, you pussy still feels so tight! How long have we been doing this?!" Sasuke asked "I don't know! I don't care! All I care about is being with you like this my love! Now slam into that ass you love so much! Fuck my pussy raw! And please cum with me this time! AAAAGGGHHHH!" Hinata said, Sasuke not one to leave her disappointed, got a tight grip on her thighs and pounded her pussy raw, just as she asked. She moaned as he pummeled her insides harder and faster and deeper than ever.

But by now poor Sasuke could feel it. It was finally becoming too much. Everything they'd done, all the positions they'd tried, the dirty talk that kept coming out of her mouth, the never relenting vice grip she held on his cock...He didn't know where this stamina and inability to orgasm was coming from tonight, but even Sasuke had his limits. "HINATA!" he yelled out, "I...I CAN'T ANYMORE! I'M SORRY! I THINK I'M GONNA CUM SOON!" Sasuke yelled. " YES! SASUKE-KUN, MY LOVE! CUM FOR ME! PLEASE! I WANT YOU TO COME FOR ME! CUM WITH ME! I'M CUMMING TOO!" Hinata yelled Something snapped into Sasuke's head in the midst of all this lust. "H-Hinata? Do you still what this I can pull out—?" Sasuke asked "NO! DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT OF ME! I WANT YOU TO COME INSIDE ME!" Hinata said somewhat darkly voice " God I love the way you talked? You could get—?" Sasuke was about to say but got cut off "I DON'T CARE! I NEED IT! I NEED YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME! Sasuke, I love you! I need you inside me, PLEASE?!" Hinata bagged him Sasuke could do nothing to argue with her like this, he was too close to the edge by now. Facts accepted, he re-tightened his grip on her hips and slammed his waist against her ass rougher than ever as her pussy got ravaged by his cock. Hinata was a complete moaning, sweaty, horny mess. This night had been the most amazing night of her life, undisputed! She had never felt pleasure like this and felt like she could not get enough, it was like a drug to her. And soon, very soon, her lover was finally going to reach his peak and share in the ultimate pleasure with her. God! She wished there was a way for this night to last forever...

…And then she noticed it. Looking ahead of her she was treated to what may have been the most erotic thing she had ever seen. The way they were situated on the bed she was able to see a clear reflection of herself in a long, figure length mirror that he kept in his room. In the reflection, Hinata could see herself, naked, sweating buckets and on all fours, her body constantly moving back and forth as her breasts never failed to stop jiggling unashamedly. Kneeling behind her, tall and muscular like an Adonis, was Sasuke, hism hips constantly moving back and forth as he still thrust into her pussy with reckless abandon. Leaning upward a little bit, she was able to catch sight down below of his cock thrusting in and out of her depths like it had a mind of its own. Hinata was already a moaning mess on the brink of orgasm, but seeing this turned her on even more! Sasuke had not yet caught on what she was looking at, he was too preoccupied in satisfying Hinata and himself, using his cock like an utter pro even though it was their first time. He knew from her pussy clamping down against him, in a grip that he briefly feared might crush his cock to pieces, that she was close...and so was he. "HINATA! I CAN FEEL IT! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Sasuke yelled Hinata's eyes never left the mirror and her and Sasuke's reflection as he spoke to her. "YES! CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME! I'M CUMMING TOO! OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Hinata yelled. He kept hammering into her, she masterful chakra control allowing her pussy to hold a grip on his shaft so strong that it would surely crush any ordinary man. Faster, harder, deeper he entered her, had his way with her, her never-ending moaning and crying out his name egging him on, still oblivious to the erotic reflection that she was staring at in the mirror. And then, finally, it was time. "HINATA I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled out "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Hinata yelled The orgasm washed over both of them as Sasuke fired rope after rope after rope into her core, moaning and growling the whole time as his succumbed to the pleasurable pain of his release. Hinata, as she had done this entire night, was moaning even louder than him, her walls practically crushing his cock as she could feel her fluids seeping out and her and drenching his cock in her essence. She could feel his cum ejaculating into her core and she could do nothing but marvel at the feeling of it. It made her feel so full, so complete, and more in love with this man than she had ever been before.

...Little did either of them know what their actions this night would mean for their future. After cumming for what may very well have been twenty to thirty seconds, Sasuke finally felt the last of his load getting squeezed out of his balls by Hinata, flooding her passageway. He was feeling winded now (who wouldn't be?) as he fell forward on to of his woman's back, his cock still lodged inside of her. Finally coming down from her own orgasm, she felt the weight on top of her and did not object to it. Tilting her head back she accepted as he took her cheek in his banged hand and claimed her lips in a soft, yet extremely passionate kiss, their tongues playing their familiar game of war.

Breaking the kiss with a line off saliva connecting them, Hinata looked her in the eyes and said the only thing he possibly could say to her in this moment. "I love you so much Hinata." She smiled at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you too Sasuke. So very, very much." They laid like that, naked and content, for about a minute, just taking joy in the afterglow of their love making. Sasuke felt so confident now that he could take on the entire world if he needed to, it was like every dream he had ever had has come true tonight...Well, almost every dream. Hinata felt like she was a whole new woman. She had finally given into her desires and tasted the ultimate pleasure and she loved it. He was able to please her so perfectly even though it was only their first time, and she was proud that she was able to do the same for him. As they relaxed together in this bliss, Sasuke could see his future wife looking at something ahead of her intently. Looking up himself, he blushed as he caught notice of the full-length mirror in front of them, their nude, post-orgasmic reflections captured within. "H-Hinata?" he asked her with some nervousness, "Were you looking at...?" Hinata blushed, "Yeah, I was." Her man hung his head in shame, "Don't be embarrassed, I thought we looked pretty hot." Hinata said. Sasuke was stunned, "Really?" He asked "Yeah." Hinata said Sasuke smirked, "Y'know, you never cease to amaze me with how wild you can be." Sasuke said "And you never cease to amaze me with how awesome a lover you are." Hinata said She kissed him again, this time briefly, but with a added roughness and playfulness. She pulled back to let him see her face, she looked cute, totally happy...and really horny. "Sasuke," she said catching his attention, "are you tired?" She asked "A little bit. Why?" Sasuke said as he looked at her Her devilish smirk returned to her visage once again, "Because I told you that I wanted you all night tonight lover boy, and now I've got a few ideas I feel like trying out..." Hinata said

"Aaaah! Oh yes! More SASUKE-KUN! More!" Hinata yelled. Hinata was lying on the bed, the soft silk sheets feeling so good against her naked flesh. She moaned out in pleasure as her fiancé kept making sweet love to her. They'd already been at this for a long while now, hours it felt like, but neither was showing any sings of letting up. Currently, Hinata had both of her legs draped over his shoulders as Sasuke held onto them and hammered his cock into her tight pussy over and over again. Her tightness was like a wonderful vice that hugged his manhood expertly from all sides, causing him to let out deep, masculine moans of pleasure and he kept working to bring her to another release. Hinata, meanwhile was moaning aloud, her big breasts moving back and forth from the force of their hips colliding together to the erotic sound of flesh slapping against flesh. "Oh Sasuke! Yes! Yes! You don't know what you're doing to me. More! Love me more! Love me! Fuck me! Screw me with that cock of yours!" Hinata yelled "Oh Hinata! You pussy feels so tight! I don't ever wanna stop!" Sasuke said "Don't stop! Keep going! Fuck me all night long baby!" Hinata said Sasuke then suddenly pulled out of her and set her legs down. Hinata was confused at first, until Sasuke pushed her onto her side, then lifted one of her legs into the air and inserted himself into her once again, immediately resuming the same speed as before. "Oooooh! Yes!" Hinata moaned out again as Sasuke plowed her at this new angle, continuing to ram her sweet spot each time. "Hinata," Sasuke called out as he kept moving in and out of her, "Does it feel good? Does it feel good when I pleasure you like this?" Sasuke asked "YES! Yes it feels so good! More! Harder! Faster! More!" Hinata yelled Sasuke decided to get just a little bit kinky and bent her leg just a little bit to suck on her toes as he held her leg up, never letting up on his frantic pace. From the high pitched moan she let out, he could tell that she was caught off guard by that and, apparently, she was enjoying it.

This kept going for at least another five minutes straight as he kept thrusting in and out of her pussy, with Sakura pushing herself back against him the best she could to meet his powerful thrusts. They were both moaning louder and louder in pleasure, with Sasuke was able to feel something building up again in his balls, and Sakura able to feel something in the pit of her stomach. "Hinata! Your pussy's so good! I can feel it! I'm going to cum again!" Sasuke said "Mmmm...Do it! Cum inside me again Sasuke! Give me all your love! I want it! I'm cumming too! Cum with me Sasuke-kun!" Both of them gritted their teeth and sped up their pace to bring each other to their next orgasm, each of them struggling as best they could to hold in their release and keep this going as long as they could. Until, finally... "HINATA! I'M CUMMING!" Sasuke yelled "ME TOO SASUKE-KUN! ME TOO! I'M CUMMING!" Hinata yelled Sasuke's semen shot out of his cock and into her tight folds like a geyser, flooding her passage and painting the walls white. While Sasuke growled at the pleasurable pain of his ejaculation, Hinata could only scream in delight as he lover cam inside her once again, pushing her over the edge for yet another time tonight and her tight walls squeezed every drop of his sweet nectar out of his pulsating cock and into her womb. When both of them were finally done, Sasuke let go of Hinata's leg and fell onto the bed next to her. She was quick to kiss his lips hungrily to which he returned her passion. Before he knew it, she had rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him as they made out, moaning softly as he groped her breasts with one hand and massaged her ass with the other. "Ooooooh," Hinata purred, "I love when you touch me like that." Hinata said "I love you Hinata." Sasuke said "I love you too Sasuke." Hinata said. Hinata claimed his lips again as he moved both of his hands to her lovely buttocks, grabbing hold of the fabulous cheeks as he kept wrestling his tongue with her own.'Oh! I love it when he feels up my ass; I don't even know why? Hell, its just as nice as how he touches my boobs. God! My Sasuke-kun is such a wonderful lover...' Hinata though as She broke the kiss in surprise. She recalled what he had just thought about and it gave her an idea...A very naughty idea. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked worried, "What's wrong?"His Inago-haired vixen giggled a bit to herself, confusing her man even more, before she answered him. "This may sound silly, but Sasuke...would you mind...?" The raven didn't get where she was going with this. "What?" Sasuke asked She blushed slightly, "Well...could you maybe wear your cloak ?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" Sasuke said Hinata then put on one of her devilish smiles that could always drive him wild, "Just for some extra fun." Hinata said.

Ah! Now Sasuke got what she was getting at and, winking at her perversely, he got up off the bed and went over to his closet. Sakura licked her lips as she saw him move, his muscled back and well-toned ass looking good enough to eat. He looked through the closet for only a moment before he threw the cloak over himself and tied it together. He then proceeded to put his banged around his head, completing the display that his lover had requested. Turning back to face her, Hinata was treated to the image of Sasuke standing tall, wearing the banged and cloak that he had fought in tons of battles , and other than that he was fully naked save for the bandages he'd wore over his prosthetic right arm every day. His cloak was open so his bare chest and already growing cock were fully presented to her. 'Damn he looks hot...' Hinata thought to herself, her growing wetness moistening the already soaked sheets. "See anything you like?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer. "Hai Sasuke-Kun," Hinata answered with bedroom eyes. Sasuke had to admit that this was turning him on. His dick was growing before, but the way she was staring at him like this, coupled with the sense of power and authority he naturally felt while he was wearing this ensemble, well, Little Sasuke was ready to get back to work in no time. Hinata got up off the bed, swaying her hips deliberately, and wrapped her arms around his neck, claiming his lips yet again in a sexy kiss. He quickly wrapped his own arms around her waist as they shared this erotic, standing, nude kiss, his cape lightly flowing around them in the slight, unexplained breeze. As the kiss got more passionate, Sasuke unconsciously started rubbing his full erection against her stomach, causing her to moan into his mouth as she pressed herself further on his cock, rubbing her flesh against it. "Mmmm..." she hummed as she broke their kiss, "someone's eager." Hinata said "Yeah," Sasuke answered, "I'm eager to learn what it is you have in mind." Sasuke said She ran one hand along the rim of his cloak while using her index finger on her other hand to trace circles on his strong chest. "Just you wait Sasuke-kun." Hinata said Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "You get a kick out of calling me that don't you?" Sasuke said "I just thought a little role play would turn us both on tonight is all sweetie...Why? Isn't it working?" Hinata said

He backed away from her so that she could get a clear look at his fully erect cock in all its glory. "Does thisanswer your question?" Sasuke asked Giggling cutely and then licking her lips, Hinata then turned around and walked over to the far wall. She stopped in front of the full-length mirror that she had seen their reflection in earlier, while they were having hardcore doggy style sex. Hinata could not believe she was about to do this, it was such a weird, degrading, downright narcissistic idea that she and Sasuke were about to indulge themselves in...But damn it, she couldn't resist the temptation! When see caught that image of herself bent over as her lover pounded away at her from behind, getting a clear view of her own pussy getting pounded by her man's rock hard cock...She knew that this wasn't normal, that it was downright weird, that no self-respecting woman should do something this kinky...But there was no denying it, seeing them this way before, it just got her so turned on... And then her mind drifted back to today remembering how she felt about him, how she loved him, and how undeniably handsome he looked when she first saw him in his banged around his head and cloak; he'd even been wearing them when he'd proposed to her today. Taking a look at her engagement ring, the only piece of clothing she wore on her entire body, she realized that Sasuke must be standing there looking at her (most likely staring at her butt yet again) and wondering what she was doing. 'Alright, let's do this!' Sasuke said Her mind made up, she bent herself forward in front of the mirror, placed her hands flat against the wall, and spread her legs apart. Sasuke was speechless; her butt was sticking out in front of him, he had a clear view of her vagina, and her perky breasts were hanging down from the effects of gravity, he could tell from what he could make out in the mirror reflection. 'No way! She wouldn't?!' This had to be a dream There was no way that Hinata, his Hinata, was actually sending him an invitation for them to have mirror sex! Sasuke though but Hinata broke him out of those thoughts when she swished her ass from side to side in a way she knew her man wouldn't be able to resist. She also rubbed he thighs together to sate her already growing wetness. Looking over her shoulder, she called out to him. "Please Sasuke-kun? Make love to me like this." Hinata said so independently Sasuke's eyes glossed over; she was serious! She really wanted this. She wanted to have role play sex in a mirror with him! As if the young man's cock couldn't get anymore excited, it was practically begging for some action now! Without any further ado, the young man walked up to his future wife and decided to seduce her. After forcing her to stand up straight again and off the wall, he placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them, his strong, calloused hand targeting the pressure points on her body. " Ooooohhhhh..." Hinata moaned out softly. She was expecting that he would not hesitate the take her again right then and there, but instead he was biding his time by rubbing her skin...and she liked it! This wasn't the first time he had worked to satisfy her in this way; during the last year he had treated her to full-body nude massages like this a number of times and it always felt great. Sometimes he would even use some massage oil to make her feel that much better. And yes, she would often return the favor by pleasuring his body in similar ways. But this time was different; this time she could clearly see every action he was doing to her. In the mirror's reflection she could see as he rubbed her shoulders and her neck, seeing her own face as she moaned out of pleasure. She could make out his arms behind her as he eventually moved down her back, running his hand down her spine expertly, and stopping just before taking a hold of her ass again, just to tease her. Hinata was annoyed at the sudden lack of satisfaction, but that was quickly forgotten as he reached for her front and in the mirror she was able to see him fondling her big breasts. "Aaaaaaahhh! Oh Yes! Just like that! More!" Hinata yelled. She couldn't stop her moaning as her fiancé cupped her fleshy orbs in his palms and pinched her nipples. Her eyes never left the mirror as he did this. This whole experience was so voyeuristic; it was like she was watching herself starring in her very own adult film. Sasuke felt like he was living out one of the erotic scenes. There he was, dressed in only his Cloak, banged around his head, the symbols of his clan, power and authority, standing behind the woman he loved as his hand's had their way with her gorgeous breasts. The sight of it, her never-ending moans of pleasure, it was all getting him so worked up. After a full minute of feeling up her breasts, he decided to get a bit more creative. He moved one of his hands away from her breasts as the other continued fondling them, running his free hand down her flat, sexy stomach with a light touch that was driving her wild, and kept going until his shoved three of his fingers into her starving pussy. "OHHH! YES!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke pumped his digits in and out of her slowly, while and the same time still massaging her breasts with his other hand, taking turns alternating between them. Meanwhile, he pressed his hardened cock in between her ass cheeks and tried to thrust himself in her butt crack like a hot dog on a bun. Hinata kept moaning aloud to his actions on her, this was getting her so aroused it was like torturous pleasure. In the mirror she could see how his fingers pumped in and out of her pussy and it was driving her wild. 'Oh! YES! This is so hot! Sasuke please fuck me! Put you cock inside me again! I want it!' Hinata screamed After rubbing his cock in her ass and fingering her entrance, he decided that she was finally ready and pulled his fingers out. He then got her back into her original position bent over with her hands on the wall. Lining his dick up with her pussy, he rubbed the head up and down the entrance a couple times and then thrust himself back inside her.

AAAAHHHH!" Hinata yelped in arousal as her lover filled her up once again. Her eyes never left the reflection right in front of her as Sasuke grabbed hold of her hips and starting moving his huge length in and out of her as he had done many other times tonight, slowly at first and gaining speed as he went. His hips collided with her ass cheeks over and over again, turning her skin red and creating that slapping sound upon contact that was arousing both of them so much. Hinata have never felt so happy to feel like such a slut. There she was! Staring in front of her was the image of a naked woman with Inago hair and a fit body, her big boobs flopping back and forth uncontrollably as her body kept shaking. Why? Because her raven haired use to be revenger and future husband was standing right behind her butt naked save for his iconic banged around his head and flowing cloak plowing the shit out of her! Sweat was glistening over their bodies, both from this encounter and all the others they'd had tonight. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and she was moaning and crying out his name over and over again, thrusting her hips backward as best she could to match his thrusts. Sasuke was already moving like a machine, like an animal, his cock moving in and out of her pussy like it were a glove that was made just for him. He too had to admit that this was a super hot idea she'd come up with. Looking ahead of him, he saw himself in his cloak and banged, his ripped chest fully exposed, having his way with a Inago haired angel bent over in front of him. It filled with so much pride that it bordered on arrogance. He could see the look of sheer arousal on her face, he could see her perfect boobs moving back and forth erotically, and he could see his mighty cock as it screwed her pussy harder and faster and deeper. It all gave him the drive he needed to keep going to help the handsome young man reflected before him to bring this beautiful woman to that pleasurable abyss that they both sought. "SASUKE! More! More SASUKE-KUN! Fuck me harder! Look! See how hot we are! Fuck me stud! Just like that! Oh yes!" Hinata yelled This was going even better than Sakura expected it would. Who the heck would have thought that having sex in front of a mirror could be this exciting?! The added bonus of their little role play, with him as the revanger and herself as his loyal, horny wife, was only adding to the thrill. It was all turning her on so much and getting her so wet, and she could tell from the way he kept slamming himself inside her that it was fueling his ego too. The feeling of his manly hips bouncing off her ass was also getting her hot. In fact, it was stirring something up inside her, something reckless, something bold, something that, frankly, she couldn't believe that she was even thinking about! "SASUKE-KUN! STOP!" Hinata yelled After a solid five minutes of screwing her brains out in front of the mirror, Sasuke was suddenly knocked out of his pleasurable delusion and back to reality. He wanted her to stop? Why?

Pulling his giant erection out of her, causing her to moan at the loss, Sasuke stood there in place with a worried expression. " Hinata? What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying this?" Sasuke asked Hinata looked behind her, her sweaty palms still flat against the wall. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I do like it. I love it. But there's something else I want to try too." Hinata said "What's that?" Sasuke asked Hinata answered by shaking her seductive tush side to side. "Please Sasuke-kun, I want you to fuck me in the ass." Sasuke thought his eyeballs were going to shoot out of their sockets. "You want me to do what?!" Sasuke asked "You heard me! Please Sasuke-kun, my love, I want to know how it feels...and I know you've been thinking about it too!" Sasuke was still lost in shock, but he had to admit that she wasn't wrong. All the times that she would tease and tempt him by showing him her round ass, the clause she wore , the way it felt sometimes he would have his hands when he touched her cheeks and the way she almost moaned in pleasure when he did so, and now the way the flesh rippled every time he slammed into it with his thighs...How could the young man not have been tempted to take her other hole? But he never made the move to do so before. He would not dare try something so kink. And now here she was, asking him straight out to take away her anal virginity. "Hinata...I don't know what to say..." Sasuke said She pulled her hands off the wall and turned around, wrapping her arms around him again and holding him close as she kissed him. She kept the kiss going as she dropped one of her hands down to his crotch and lightly stroked him swollen member. "Don't say anything Sasuke, just make love to me." "But—?" Sasuke was going to say but got cut off "Don't be an idiot Sasuke! Do you have any idea how many men dream of having anal sex with their girlfriends? You should consider yourself lucky." Hinata said He suddenly got a devilish smirk as he played along with her little foreplay and lightly stroked her ass, sneaking his middle finger around and teasing her asshole. "I am lucky, I'm lucky to have such an insatiable vixen like you and to call me an idiot at that." Sasuke said He then pulled his hand away and shoved his fingers inside her pussy, causing her to moan out " " as she kept stroking his cock. Sasuke could not deny, it really turned him on hearing her call him that. The two lovers kept this little game of mutual masturbation going for about a minute, Sasuke making sure to get his fingers as lubed up with her juices as he possibly could. He kissed her roughly as he worked her, with Hinata moaning into his mouth and working her magic on his cock. And then he broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out of her. She was caught off guard and stopped stroking him as well. "S-Sasuke?" Hinata Stuttered to him "Turn around. Face the mirror. Hands on the wall." Sasuke said Hinata wasn't expecting him to make such direct commands of her, and normally she would never be so willing to just submit to his blunt demands so easily...But this time she was just getting aroused from it. He was clearly getting into her little game and he apparently had something special for her, and be damned if she was going to pass it up! "As you command, Sasuke-Kun." She winked at him and got back into her familiar position in front of the mirror again, shaking her ass to draw him over to her. 'Damn she looks amazing! I have got to be the luckiest man in the world right now.' Sasuke though Walking over to her, he rubbed her ass lightly before moving his index finger back to her asshole, pushing it in slightly. His fingers were still covered with her fluids, allowing easier entry. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hinata yelled in pain through gritted teeth as her man probed her rectum. It hurt like hell, her ass wasn't used to this kind of intrusion. But she was the one who asked for this, and she knew that he was only trying to warm her up and make it easier on her when the real thing came. Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out of her ass slowly, trying to make it as easy for her as he could. Much like when he took her virginity tonight, he wanted to do what he could to make this as painless for her as humanly possible. He leaned in and whispered words of encouragement into her ear as he kept working her, and the longer he kept at it, the more her cries of pain transitioned into moans of pleasure. "Ooooh Sasuke-kun!" Hinata moaned softly, "This is feeling so nice..." Hinata said he probed her a little faster, causing her to moan more. He apparently wasn't hurting her as bad as he'd feared and so he kept going. Hinata was even, very lightly, thrusting her ass back against his hand trying to get more of his digits into her. He used his free hand to massage her back, her breasts, her vagina, letting him see his handiwork on her in the mirror's reflection, anything he could think of to make her focus on pleasure instead of pain. "Oh yeah!" Hinata called out, "Oh yes Sasuke-kun! That's so good! Fuck me! Fuck me ass!" Hinata yelled. Hinata was surprising herself all night tonight. Was she really enjoying this? Was she really enjoying having Sasuke's finger inside her ass? And was she really looking forward to having his cock up there? She looked at her face in the mirror again, and the look arousal left no doubts, the answer was an undisputed yes! Sasuke suddenly pulled out of her, causing her to turn her head in his direction. He went over to one of their dressers and got something out. Her eyes widened and her pussy grew ever more wet as she saw that it was a bottle of oil. It was the kind he would use sometimes for those full body massages that she loved and now, since this was a spur of the moment thing and they did not have any proper lubricant, it was going to have to do for their first anal experience. Hinata stared at him as he stroked his cock up and down, coating it all over in the oil. He couldn't resist letting out a moan as he pleasured himself this way. Once his manhood was fully covered, glistening in the light of their bedroom, he went back over to her with his cock at attention and the bottle of oil in his hand. He squirted some oil onto one of his hands and used the other hand to rub her back as he stuck his fingers back up her asshole, lubing her entrance up for the intruder it was about to receive. "OOOOHHH! YES! Lube me up Sasuke-kun! Get me ass ready for your fat cock! Oh yeah! That feels so good!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke was turned on by all her loud, dirty talk, worked her second hole and got it ready by rubbing the oil anywhere he could. Finally, he decided they were both ready as he pulled his hand out and pressed the head of his penis against her asshole. "Hinata," he warned her, "this is still going to hurt. I'm going to stick in inside and stay there until you're ready, okay?" Sasuke said Hinata looked back at him, nodding her head in understanding without saying anything aloud. She braced herself; this was it! Without further ado, Sasuke pushed himself into her tight ass, one inch at a time, her rectum expanding as much as it could to allow him inside. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed in pain! It hurt so much! He kept going but she didn't know if she could take it! She wanted to beg him to pull it out...But she didn't. She was warned that this would hurt the first time, but give it a little time and it would all be worth it. Thank goodness she'd went to the bathroom mere hours before their night started and cleaned herself up good, so they didn't have to worry about that problem. Sasuke kept pushing and pushing, Hinata crying out the whole time, until he was all the way inside her anus, or at least as far inside her and he could get. He had to let out a deep moan of his own; her ass was way tighter around him than her pussy was, and that was saying something! He swore it felt like her sphincter was going to crush him to pieces! He held onto her hips as he just stayed like that, standing behind her with his cock inside her ass. Hinata kept groaning out as she was forced to stay like this, her hands still against the wall for her own support. They didn't know how long they'd stayed like that, seconds, minutes, whatever. But eventually, thank goodness, Hinata started moaning, not in pain, but in the familiar tone of pleasure the he had grown used to hearing from her all night. It seemed her body was finally loosening up, her ass beginning to accept its foreign intruder, and somehow it was rubbing the right spots to stimulate her to pleasure. "OH!" Hinata cried, "Oh Sasuke-kun! Your cock feels sooo goood! It feels so good up my ass!" Hinata said Sasuke still didn't move, he was marveling at his future wife's reactions. "Hinata," he asked nervously, "should I move?" Sasuke asked "YES!" she practically screamed, "Yes Sasuke-kun! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass with you huge cock!" Hinata yelled Whether it was his inner pervert, or whatever, that was all Sasuke needed to hear as he pulled his cock out of her anus before plunging it back in and out again and again. He was starting out slow in order for her to get used to this, but the more she cried out in approval the faster he sped up. Hinata was on cloud nine! She was quickly getting used to this sweet, delicious pain that gave way to anal pleasure. She kept up the trick that she had been using the whole night: she focused her chakra into her nether regions to help heal any pain and make his thrusting into her more bearable. She had researched that ninja that could use medical ninjutsu during sex. Sasuke, however, was as oblivious to this as he had been all night, instead keeping his focus on thrusting his cock into her rectum. The sight of himself having her way with her ass in his revanger gear was keeping him on super hard. He found himself speeding up as he stared at both Hinata and himself. Hinata was no less horny. She was amazed that, despite the medical articles she had read on the subject, she found herself getting used to having anal sex really fast. It wasn't as good as how it felt when he pounded her pussy, but it was still pretty damned good! Actually, he felt even tighter in there than in her pussy, her sphincter working its magic on his rod. She started thrusting her ass backwards to meet his own thrusts. Hinata stared at her reflection, that erotic look of pleasure plastered all over her face as her lover slammed into her from behind like an animal. "OH YEAH! OH FUCK YEAH! Oh Sasuke-kun! Your cock is so hard and amazing! It feels so good! Fuck me! Love me! Fuck my ass baby! Oh Yeah!" Hinata yelled "Yeah! Oh FUCK YEAH! Hinata! Your ass is amazing! It's so tight! UGH! Oh God! I can't believe this!" Sasuke yelled "Keep going Sasuke! My Sasuke-kun! Stuff my ass with the awesome tool of yours! Oh yeah! More! More!" Hinata yelled And so the two of them kept going. Sasuke ultimately ramming himself in and out of her ass hole, slapping his hands on her cheeks a few times, earning some very loud and excited moans from his fiancé. The oily lubricant aided in their anal copulation as they made love. And then Hinata surprised him. She pushed herself off of the wall and caused him to loose his balance as he fell backwards onto the carpet. He looked up to wonder what was going on when he saw Hinata, still in the same place before the mirror, sitting on his lap away from him as her ass rode his cock in the reverse cowgirl position. "Oh YES! Oh YES! Oh FUCK! SASUKE-KUN! I can't get enough to this! Take it! Take the pleasure your lover is giving you!" Hinata yelled Sasuke couldn't help but give into her commands and he grabbed her hips and helped slam her down on his cock. God he loved how wild she could be!

Hinata then lifted herself off of his cock, confusing him, before she reinserted his dick back into her pussy again. Her out-of-control moaning and screaming got even louder as he rode the shit out of him like before, only this time she could see every action she was doing in their mirror. She looked so slutty, so shameless, so consumed with lust as she could see his rod going in and out of her. In was like a drug, like she were starring in a dirty movie with her and Sasuke as the stars. And she knew that she wanted this to keep going until they both reached their peak. Hinata lifted herself off of his cock and immediately lowered herself so it went back up her anus once again. She moaned as she moved her ass up and down on his manly tower. She kept this going for a full minute before lifting herself off of him again and re-impaling her pussy on him again. "FUCK YEAH! SASUKE-KUN! Take my pussy and my ass! My whole body belongs to you and only you! I love you Sasuke! I love you so much!" Hinata yelled "HINATA!" Sasuke screamed out loud, himself going insane from pleasure just as she was, his mind loosing itself from the constantly changing sensation of her pussy and her ass. "Hinata! I love you too! I love you so much! Oh God! This is incredible! Look at yourself! Look at yourself as you ride me!" Sasuke said "I am Sasuke-kun! I am looking! Its so hot! We're so hot!" Hinata said. Sasuke leaned forward and groped her breasts roughly and he sped up his own thrusts into her pussy and her ass, both of them constantly changing entry point. They would both look as he rubbed her clit while she slammed herself on his dick. Then he would finger both her pussy and her clit while she rode him with her ass. Sakura felt like she was about to loose it; all of this was becoming too much. She struggled to hold it in and keep this going as long as she could, but could feel that that she was ready to cum! 'God! It's like there are two Sasuke's pleasuring me at once...! Hey wait a minute! That gives me an idea for next time.' Hinata though. Now with his cock in her pussy again, she slammed herself against his lap harder than ever as she could see him squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, all the while not letting up on her clitoris. His chest was pressed right against her back as he started kissing her neck. "SASUKE-KUN! I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna cum!" Hinata yelled "Cum for me Hinata! Cum for me! I'm cumming too!" Sasuke said. Sasuke stopped groping her and instead grabbed her hips, impaling her pussy on his cock, ramming right against her G-spot every time. Their eyes never left the mirror until they were both forced to shut their eyes as their climax finally arrived. "HINATA!" Sasuke yelled "SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata yelled. A massive flood of his semen shot out of his cock in powerful, geyser-like spurts and went straight up into her wanting vagina. Hinata's walls tightened around him, aided by her chakra control, as they squeezed every ounce of seed out of him, taking his essence into her womb greedily. Their mutual orgasm lasted for over thirty seconds, neither one feeling as though they would ever stop cumming! They both tried to keep moving on each other lightly, trying to make their orgasms last as long as they could. But, sadly, their bliss eventually had to come to pass and the last of Sasuke's seed went inside her and she finished drenching him in her own fluids. Moaning in exhaustion, she fell backwards pushing him onto the bed as her back rested on top of his chest. His banged around his head had fallen off and his cloak had become undone by now, leaving both of them totally nude expat for Hinata's engagement ring. They were both panting heavily as they stared up at their ceiling. Their chests were growing and contracting in accordance with their heart beats as they gradually came down from their highs. Hinata could feel a cool, comforting breeze from the air conditioning against her sweaty skin that felt nice as Sasuke didn't mind her weight being pressed directly on top of him. Looking down at her lover, she rolled over to lay on his chest face down. Hinata kissed him, long and soft and romantically. Their arms embraced as they basked in their love for each other, not a single care in the entire world.

Lemon Part Over

After the soft kiss Sasuke looked down at her head " who though shy Hinata had a mouth on her" Sasuke though " We would need to plan for our wedding" Hinata said tiredly " Sure but in the morning I'm a bit worn out but it was amazing" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes for some sleep " buy the way where you get the ring" Hinata asked him. Sasuke cracked one eye open " it belong to my mother before Itachi left he took her ring so he could remember her buy, after I defeated him he gave me her ring and told me to give it to my wifr" Sasuke said to her Hinata smiled at him knowing he loves her was all she needed at the moment.


End file.
